


S/O height difference: Peter P.

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker(Spider-Man:Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: A/N: I wrote this with myself in mind. I’m 5’3”. I don’t know Tom’s true height. I think he’s 5’6-5’7”. If he’s taller than that, my guy is a lot taller than me. Everyone is!





	S/O height difference: Peter P.

• There’s not a huge height difference between you and him  
• He’s got a few inches on you  
• Peter will still tease you at times  
• He’ll rest his forearm on your head when he stands by you  
• Sometimes Peter will crouch just to piss you off  
• “You’re so cute when you’re mad,Y/N!”  
• He loves to hug you from behind and rest his chin on your head  
• He finds it adorable when you can’t reach things  
• If you’re wearing just his shirt and it rides up when you’re reaching for something, it’ll him drive crazy  
• You still have to stand on your tip toes to kiss him  
• He’ll pick you up from time to time if you’re struggling  
• Carrying you bridal-style  
• Piggy back rides  
• Carrying you on his shoulders  
• You’re just so cute and tiny, he can’t take it!  
• You will fight someone if they tease your boy for his height  
• It’s one thing if they call you “short ass”. They’ve got another thing coming if they pick on Peter!  
• Peter definitely has to keep his eye on you  
• He usually likes being the Little Spoon because he feels loved and safe but, he loves it even more when he’s able to hold you tight; curled up to his chest


End file.
